Guilty
by ll.-Love.Hotel-.ll
Summary: One-shots de Cinema Bizarre y Tokio Hotel juntos. !ADVERTENCIA! A los que no les guste ni se tomen la molestia de quejarse. Los que si les gusta, un gusto y bienvenidos.


Guilty

**Estamos tan locas como para escribir one-shots con ambas bandas juntas xD (TH y CB) De este tendrá 7 caps.**

* * *

_1º Bill-Strify "En El Avión"_

Ambas bandas venían en el avión privado de Tokio Hotel para iniciar su Tour "Para La Paz" según sus managers o como ellos preferían llamarlo "Para Morir"

Como sabrán, Bill y Strify se tardan su tiempo en arreglarse ya que ambos son dormilones. Todos los chicos de Cinema Bizarre excepto Strify se habían arreglado y Bill se había quedado dormido así que tendrían que arreglarse en el baño del avión, ya que tenían más de 12 horas para llegar a su destino.

Y claro el baño era "Estilo Bill" tenía todo lo necesario para lo que necesitase y más de lo que necesitaba Strify. Bill se encontraba alaciando su cabello medio ondulado y Strify lo apuraba.

-Señorito Kaulitz, apúrese, hay otras personas que quieren salir igual de perfectos-dijo con sarcasmo tocando la puerta.

-¡Voy! Yo si salgo perfecto-dijo con enojo el pelinegro del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Tú te estás alaciando el cabello, yo necesito maquillarme!-grito con enfado.

-¡Bien!-dijo Bill y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al rubio-castaño y cerrando con seguro porque ambos odiaban que les molestaran cuando se arreglaban.

Mientras uno se alaciaba el cabello, el otro se intentaba maquillar con la pequeña turbulencia que tenían. Súbitamente hubo una turbulencia fuerte.

-¡Joder!-grito cuando se quemo con la plancha. Dolía la palma de su mano.

-¡Demonios!-grito el otro al moverle cuando se ponía el delineador. Ahora tendría que volver a empezar.

Ambos suspiraron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo esperando a que terminara la turbulencia.

-Chicos abróchense los cinturones que la turbulencia tardara más y será un poco más fuerte-oyeron que dijo el piloto.

-¡Rayos!-dijeron ambos y se miraron en el espejo.

-Auch….me queme-dijo aburrido Bill mientras se agarraba del lavabo.

-A ver…-dijo el otro chico de la nada y se acerco al pelinegro y saco su mano. El otro se sorprendió pero dio su mano-Te dolerá por una o dos semanas… ¿Pues qué tan alta la tenias?

-En 30ºc para que no se me esponje…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues por eso te quedara una pequeña marca…-dijo terminando de ver su mano-Ponla bajo el agua ahora para que se te quite más rápido el dolor-dijo abriendo la llave, el otro asintió y puso su mano bajo el agua fría y después Strify le puso una crema para quemaduras.

-¿Cómo es que tienes eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Oye, me eh quemado yo creo que más que tú y ya se como duele…por eso empecé también a usar mi "Sexy clip"-dijo señalando el broche en su cabello y riendo, el pelinegro también lo hizo por lo bajo.

-Gracias…-dijo cuando termino de curarle.

-De nada. Ahora tengo que volver a arreglar mi delineador…-dijo suspirando. Y sentándose recargado en un pequeño banco.

-Te podría ayudar….si quieres…-dijo Bill desconectando su plancha.

El otro levanto la mirada-Sí, gracias…-dijo sonriendo y el otro sonrió también. Tomo el delineador y se hinco frente a él y comenzando a delinear sus ojos con cuidado aprovechando que parecía que había acabado la turbulencia.

-Listo…-dijo y dejo el delineador en la meseta pero sin levantarse para ver si quedo perfecto.

-Gra-intento decir pero hubo una fuerte turbulencia haciéndole caer del banco y a Bill perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre Strify.

-Lo siento…-dijo pero en ese momento el avión se volvió a mover bruscamente haciendo que se fuera para adelante y quedando sus rostros a milímetros.

Ambos sentían la respiración del otro y ambos difícilmente parpadeaban pero ninguno se movía.

-Uh…esto es algo incomodo…-dijo Strify algo inseguro de si hablar o no.

-Eh…si, algo…-dijo el pelinegro algo difícil.

Pero aun ninguno de los dos se movía, continuaban mirándose a los ojos, uno a unos ojos azul grisáceos y otro a unos miel acaramelados.

Bill se logro levantar y ayudo a Strify a levantarse, cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron un escalofrió pero lo echaron demás.

Pero otro inclinación brusca haciendo que Bill se fuera para atrás y Strify al intentar sujetarlo para que no se golpeara contra la puerta lo único que logro fue que cayera más suavemente pero el quedo sobre Bill ahora.

Afuera Tom, Gustav, Georg y Yu se encontraban con sus audífonos oyendo su música mientras Shin y Kiro se preguntaban porque tardaban tanto esos dos.

-¿Por qué crees que tarden tanto?-Shin a su amigo que tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Ya conoces a Strify y no se diga de Bill…-dijo volteando levemente para que le escuchase. El otro bajo la mirada a sus pies.

-Sí pero…-no termino porque sintió una mirada clavada en él así que subió la suya-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te preocupa que están haciendo?-pregunto riendo.

-Sí, sino no solo lidiaremos con Strify…también con Bill…tendríamos que arreglarnos antes…-dijo imaginándose a esos dos juntos.

-Oh, tranquilo, ya sabes que Strify odia a Bill…-dijo intentándole hacer razonar.

-"Del odio al amor…solo un paso hay…"-dijo en un susurro. Sintió que besaban su mejilla con ternura.

-Te estás volviendo muy preocupón-dijo sonriendo Kiro.

Dentro del baño ninguno de los dos había hecho ni un movimiento, solo el de respirar y apenas ese hacían.

-Per-perdón…-tartamudeo Strify aun sin poder moverse.

-Está bien…creo…-dijo el otro pausadamente.

Strify se estaba levantando cuando hubo otro zangoloteo fuerte haciéndole caer de nuevo sobre Bill e impactando sus labios inconscientemente.

Ambos se quedaron en shock por varios minutos pero sin separar sus labios.

Sin saber porque Strify comenzó a mover lenta y suavemente sus labios sobre los de Bill, el otro salió del shock y empujo al rubio de encima suyo.

-Disculpa…yo…nunca…-intento decir pero se le trababan las palabras en la garganta.

-Solo mantente lejos ¿Si?-dijo y se sentó recargado en la pared.

Bill empezó a ponerse un poco mas de maquillaje, colocándose hasta el otro extremo del espejo sin fijarse en Strify. Por otro lado, Strify se había quedado sin decir palabra alguna observando cómo Bill delicadamente aplicaba maquillaje en sus ojos. Quizá Bill era aun más narcisista que Strify mismo, pero en ese instante no le importaba, si no al contrario, le atraía. Bill colocó Chapstick a sus labios y Strify lamió los suyos inconscientemente. Bill advirtió la persistente mirada de Strify clavada en su cara.

-¿Por qué siento que me comes con la mirada?- dijo Bill lanzándole una mirada de ultraje a Strify.

-Dijiste que no me acercara no que no te podía mirar- dijo Strify ingenuamente.

Bill se sintió raro repentinamente, se ruborizo un poco y regreso a lo que hacía anteriormente, mirándose en el espejo cuidando que cada detalle de su maquillaje fuera perfecto.

-¿Piensas quedarte parado como idiota?- pregunto Bill ante la insistencia de aquella mirada.

-Pues mientras te siga mirando está bien- dijo Strify sin dejar de mirarlo.

Bill no dijo nada, y después de unos minutos Strify suspiró dejándolo en paz, para ahora ser él el que se retocara. Bill se sintió triunfante al no sentir más la mirada de Strify sobre él, pero le dio la curiosidad de saber por qué cosa Strify lo había cambiado, ahora era él el que miraba atentamente a Strify mientras se maquillaba.

-¿Por qué siento que me comes con la mirada?- ahora fue el turno de Strify.

Bill se quedó sin palabras, no hizo más que sonrojarse sin dejar de mirarlo. Strify lo veía con una malévola sonrisa acompañada por una mirada seductora, con cierto tono de un niño que había obtenido lo que quería.

Bill se había acercado inconscientemente a Strify, el avión tembló de nuevo y Bill cayó sobre el pecho de Strify, pero esta vez no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse de él.

-So-solo observaba lo mal que te pintabas- dijo Bill tratando de excusarse.

-¿Enserio? Y ahora… ¿Por qué no tratas de alejarte de mí?-dijo Strify.

Strify había rodeado a Bill con sus brazos mientras este miraba fijamente a Strify a los ojos.

-No…porque…sigo viendo lo mal que te maquillas…y que te falta algo de Chapstick…-dijo sin mover la mirada de esos ojos como un cielo de lluvia.

-¿A si? ¿En dónde?-pregunto de manera atractiva.

-No te lo mostrare…-dijo con tono de niño, que solo hizo que Strify estrechara su abrazo. Eso hizo que Bill se ruboriza más y para intentar alejarlo de manera "inocente" froto cierto lugar que sorprendió al otro haciendo que le soltase del abrazo dejándole levantarse.

-Te dije que te alejaras…-dijo y puso su postura más atrayente, con una mano en la cadera y recargado en un pie.

El rubio-castaño se quedo mirando a Bill de una manera que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Deja de verme asiiii-dijo porque el avión volvió a hacer un giro brusco haciendo a Bill perder el equilibrio y Strify al intentar volverlo a agarrar cayó de nuevo sobre él, no es que esta vez le molestara.

-¿Así? ¿Así como?-pregunto seductoramente el rubio acercando su rostro al del pelinegro.

-Eso es trampa…-dijo el pelinegro volteando su rostro.

-¿Trampa? ¿Desde cuándo esto es un juego?-pregunto riendo-Él único que ha hecho trampa aquí eres tú… ¿No?...

-¿Yo? ¿Con que eh?-pregunto regresando su mirada al rubio, cuando sintió un roce en su entrepierna, no tan dormida-A-Alejate…-tartamudeo sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Pero el mismo se contradecía ya que apretaba cada vez más su mano que estaba en el muslo de Strify.

-Pareciese que todo tu cuerpo contradice a tu boca…-dijo acercándose a su rostro de nuevo-¿Qué hay que hacer para que tu boca también este de acuerdo?-pregunto simplemente rozando sus labios.

-¡Alejarte de mí!-dijo y alejo de nuevo al rubio de encima.

Strify se termino dando por vencido y se sentó recargado en la pared al extremo opuesto a Bill.

Bill continuo poniéndose sombra esta vez pero inconscientemente siempre veía de reojo al rubio que tenia la mirada perdida en uno de sus anillos.

Sin saber porque Bill sintió que necesitaba de nuevo la atención de esos ojos azul grisáceos pero lo haría de la manera más "inocente" posible.

Mientras el rubio tenía la mente en blanco mientras sentía las turbulencias pasar debajo de él haciéndole irse de lado a lado.

Levanto su mirada de su anillo para quedarse clavada en la silueta del pelinegro que movía sus caderas de una manera sexy mientras se daba los últimos toques y cantaba su canción "Forever or Never" eso fue lo que más le sorprendió.

_Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it  
I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I´m for something mystical, hysterical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual…_

La última parte hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Y exhalara de manera relajante, no caería en su juego que ya había entendido, no le pondría atención hasta conseguir lo que quería.

_I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(Ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(Forever or never)  
_

Bill estaba ya literalmente bailando mientras tarareaba y cuando paso cerca de Strify hubo una turbulencia fuerte haciéndole caer para atrás. Strify, por suerte, tenía reflejos rápidos se levanto y lo tomo de la cintura impidiéndole caer y Bill se aferro al cuello del rubio por el susto.

-Lo siento…-dijo ruborizándose el pelinegro.

-No, está bien, solo ten más cuidado…-dijo y soltó la cintura del pelinegro.

Pero el pelinegro no soltó el cuello del rubio y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, el pelinegro sonrió al tener de nuevo la atención de esos mares de un atardecer gris pero romántico.

En eso hubo otro zarandeo haciendo que ambos chicos pegaran más su cuerpo al otro. Strify miro para otro lado cuando acabo y Bill se ruborizo pero ninguno se separo.

Ambos volvieron su mirada en el otro y Strify sonrió al ver el rubor en el rostro de Bill y lo volvió a rodear por la cintura.

El avión se volvió a mover de un lado al otro y ambos cayeron, Strify sobre Bill y sus labios a milímetros. Esta vez Bill borro el espacio que había.

Strify se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió con mayor ansia, no creyó que los labios del pelinegro fueran tan suaves y sedosos.

Por su parte Bill pensaba que los labios de Strify eran tan únicos y no sabía porque.

El rubio-castaño comenzó a besar el cuello de Bill y este dejo escarpar un suspiro ante la sensación del piercing de Strify en su piel. Enredo sus manos en el cabello del rubio.

Strify quito esa camisa ajustada que comenzaba a estorbar dejando una línea de besos desde la base de su cuello hasta su vientre.

Bill quien seguía teniendo sus manos en el cabello de Strify lo jalo y lo beso con un frenesí inigualable mientras quitaba también la camisa de Strify.

Cuando las pieles de sus torsos se tocaron cuando Bill comenzó a besar ahora el cuello del rubio sintieron varios escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Bill podía sentir que la sangre se iba de su rostro para acoplarse en la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Strify quien sonrió con malicia ante eso.

Pero algo estaba claro para el pelinegro y era que no se iba a dejar controlar por el rubio-castaño, así que lo empujo para que quedara debajo de él. Esto sorprendió a Strify pero sonrió al sentir a Bill besando la base de su cuello y mordiendo sus hombros mientras desabrochaba esos jeans ajustados donde se veía la excitación del rubio. El pelinegro quito por fin los jeans que estorbaban y junto con ellos el bóxer de Strify, haciendo su camino a la entrepierna del rubio.

Tampoco era que Strify se iba a dejar controlar pero el pelinegro en ese momento lo tenía bajo su control, así que como pudo hizo que Bill quedara de nuevo debajo suyo y quito rápidamente toda la ropa que encarcelaban el resto de la piel del pelinegro. Admiro por un momento toda la belleza del pelinegro y luego tomo su miembro en su boca lamiendo y besando la punta de este. Bill se revolcaba de placer debajo del rubio-castaño, sentía los espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo pero si seguía así se vendría antes de lo que necesitaban y Strify lo sintió al notar un poco del líquido en la punta.

-…Penétrame…-pidió en un gemido el pelinegro, el rubio asintió y comenzó a prepararlo con el líquido que comenzaba a salir del miembro del pelinegro.

-Ya…-dijo para que siguiera y levanto sus caderas, el rubio hizo que se amarrara sus piernas en su cintura para que le ayudase a que fuera más fácil entrar en él.

El rubio comenzó lentamente porque tenía miedo de lastimar al pelinegro hasta que entre gemidos le pidió que aumentara la profundidad.

-Más…más rápido Strify…-gimió mientras que con sus uñas arañaba la espalda del rubio.

Strify aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas complaciendo al pelinegro que gemía su nombre al igual que él el del pelinegro. Sus últimas embestidas fueron tan profundas que su próstata golpeo el final haciendo que el pelinegro se viniera primero sobre su vientre y el siguiéndole.

Ambos se acostaron en el suelo recuperando su aliento, Bill fue el primero en recuperar su aliento y dejar de jadear para levantarse y verse en el espejo y notar que su maquillaje estaba algo corrido.

-Ahora me tendré que volver a retocar…-dijo recriminándole al rubio que se acababa de levantar.

-¿Quieres, te lo emparejo?-pregunto sensualmente abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura y besando su cuello.

-No, ahora, vístete…-dijo ruborizado y tomando sus ropas para vestirse al igual que Strify.

Al fin llegaron a su destino en la noche y fueron directo al hotel. Y como sabrán que los managers son los de "ahorrar" el dinero, pusieron a los vocalistas juntos, a los guitarristas, bajistas y bateristas, el único que tendría su propia habitación seria Rom3o.

Strify dijo que iba a tomar una ducha para no ser molestado pero Bill pareció no oírle o eso es lo que creyó.

Strify es bastante vanidoso como sabrán, así que se estaba mirando en el espejo completo, cuando entro Bill por "accidente" preguntando por algo de su maquillaje y lo vio como vino al mundo. Strify se ruborizo pero no se movió o dijo palabra alguna mientras Bill no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Por qué siento que me comes con la mirada?-pregunto aun ruborizado pero con los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió que lo tomaban por la cintura.

-Porque eso hago…-dijo Bill seductoramente en su oído.

* * *

**El primer cap de este fic loco de remate xD Esperamos que les guste y cualquier tipo de amenaza o cosas así. El siguiente cap será de los dos pervertidos más grandes xD Besos.**


End file.
